Sephiroth's Resurrection
by JokerArsene
Summary: Sephiroth’s Resurrection Summary: Cloud get pregnant with sephiroth, fearing the worst, he runs away for him and the safety of his baby. Unfortunately, his friends want him back. Rated T for cussing, mpreg, and somewhat graphic birth. Bits of Kingdom hearts for magic. May be a bit OCD. Yuffie bashing..sorry to the Yuffie lovers!


Sephiroth's Resurrection

Summary: Cloud get pregnant with sephiroth, fearing the worst, he runs away for him and the safety of his baby. Unfortunately, his friends want him back. Rated T for cussing, mpreg, and somewhat graphic birth. Bits of Kingdom hearts for magic. May be a bit OCD. Yuffie bashing..sorry to the Yuffie lovers!

I don't own Final Fantasy nor Kingdom hearts...so enjoy!! This is my first fanfic, so if their are any mistakes, tell me so I can fix them!

**Bold**-Thoughts/ Sephiroth

Arial- Story/speaking

**Cloud POV**

It was over. I had defeated Sephiroth. But I felt something was wrong. Sephiroth said all he wanted was a mother who would love him, and not torture him to destroy the planet. I felt odd, like my friends want to hurt me for something I didn't do. Later that night, I had a strange dream. It was pitch black. I was in my regular clothes, without my sword. I looked around and saw a crying sephiroth. "What's wrong?" I asked the spirit. "I want to live again, but I don't want to go through as an adult, but as a child, carefree and hopeful. But no one's body will accept me, since I almost destroyed the planet. All I want is a loving mother, one who will not torture people to live for me." Sephiroth said, almost dead with the thought of reliving his insane moments. "How about me?" I asked, pointing at myself "I'm a hermaphrodite, due to the cells implanted in me, and I always wanted a kid, but no one realizes that I have two sexes." Sepiroth started, "R-really, I can finally have a family?" I nodded, "but I have to run away from my friends if they realized I'm pregnant with you, they might kill you and me." I know that Yuffie almost kills the people who flirt with me, not knowing that I know that she's killing them, I do not want to know what happens if she realizes that I'm pregnant with my old archenemy. Sepiroth got up and walked over to him. "Are you ready?" I nodded, "You'll still be able to hear me telepathically, and I can cast some magic on your clothes, so you don't get recognized." He touched my belly, and I woke up, and threw up.

I got up, grabbed a bottomless bag, and started to put my things within it. I collected some things: a sleeping bag, food, water, towl, scissors, a pillow, and my trademark sword. I grabbed a couple of magical items as well: a cloak that hides my identity that I put on right away, a item that hides that you're fat/pregnancy making me look thinner. I grabbed my money bag, and ran for my life. I made it to the next town over, where I spent almost 8 months at an apartment complex. The town knew I was pregnant, due to an accident, so I got some diapers and other baby things. One morning, I went out with his belly exposed, which for some reason, was bigger than most of the other pregnant women in the town, but my hood was up. I spotted some old friends, ones that looked so different that from before I left; Yuffie looked like she could commit murder to find me, Cid was indifferent, the rest looked worried. Yuffie spotted me, as I was the only person around. "Can you help us find our friend? He disappeared a few months ago. Can you please help?" It sounded so real, but I knew the real facade. She was forcing me to help her, so that she might force me to marry her. "S-sorry, I can't help you, nor do I know you. Goodbye!" I almost yelled, rushing to my apartment and slammed the door shut. I was almost due, and didn't want anything to hurt my baby. I heard a ping outside the door, and almost yelped, "The DNA compass said he would be in this town, in one of these rooms, we will find Cloud." It was Sid, he sounded tired, like he had other plans. "**Cloud, Yuffie is forcing them all to find you, just so you could marry her." **Sepiroth said, freaking me out, and heads to the emergency room I put in my apartment. I put it behind a magical hidden door that no one but me and sephiroth know, and it's impossible to get in without permission. But then I remember Cid can probably break the runes the room is powered by, just by touching them. Almost by coincidence, the door broke down, revealing Yuffie. I move around a bit, making myself comfortable, and a gush of water escaped from my privates. "S-sephiroth, you're coming…"was all I could manage before the contraction reared its ugly head.

**Yuffie POV**

"How did he leave the house without waking me up?! And why?!" went through my mind for 8 long months. I only wanted him for myself, and he's a chick magnet! I turned to Cid, "Where is he? I don't see him."I said sternly. I scan the place, walking towards the end of the living room. I hear a familiar laugh behind me. Started, I turned around and my mouth went into shock. "SEPHIROTH?!"

**Sephiroth POV**

To distract Yuffie from Cloud, I appear in a manifestation of my old form. "Hello, Yuffie. I'm glad you remember me." She got into a battle stance. "What have you done to Cloud? And how are you alive?!" She yells. I feel cloud as he struggles to push my new body into the world. "I haven't done anything. I'm just waiting for my new body and new life." Yuffie gets even angrier. "So?! We will defeat you again to prevent the end of the world once more! We will kill your mother to prevent you from resurrection!" She's just digging the hole deeper. "I highly doubt you can kill my mother, after all it's a good friend of yours." At that, I run out of power and return to my current mother.

Cloud POV

It hurt! The minute the contractions started, sephiroth moved toward my birth canal. I grabbed a wood cylinder and bit into it, stopping me from screaming and whimpering. It was horrible. I feel the familiar feel of magic, must be sephiroth trying to protect me while I give birth. I push and push, but sephiroth's baby body is stubborn, it refuses to move. I have faced him twice, got stabbed in the heart, but none of those compare to the pain I was feeling at the moment. A few more pushes, and his head was finally out. I was almost screeching at this point. I feel sephiroth return to the baby. "**I caught them off guard, they won't know a thing."** He assured me. I hear a rustle from the closet, meaning the compass, or whatever it's called, has locked into me. I hear mutters from outside and the door suddenly opens. No! Not now!

**Cid's POV**

I can't believe I was dragged into this. If Cloud left, that meant he found something out, but Yuffie forced me along with the others, due to a favor I promised in the past, I regret it. I'm holding a DNA compass with cloud's hair, it took us 8 months to find him, and he was in the next door town! After we get to his apartment, it feels off, like somethings not right, but still right. We enter and hear sephiroth, which we all thought he was dead. He hinted something, but I'm not sure what. I look around at the closet the compass was pointing at. "Cloud is either dead or hiding. I'm not sure which ones true." I mutters to Yuffie. But then I noticed something, a couple of runes around a certain area. I deactivated the runes, and my eyes nearly explore at what they saw. Cloud was in a puddle of fluid, with a wood cylinder in his mouth, and was wearing a grey nightshirt, but the surprising thing was the dome of his belly and the head poking out of his privates. I grab a towel to clean up the mess. "What is it, Cid? What did you find?..." Yuffie's voice trailed off as she saw the condition of cloud. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped. She ran towards him, "Who did this? Was it Sephiroth? I'm gonna kill him…" she said with venom in her voice. At this, Cloud's eyes went wide and spat out the cylinder, yelling "N-no! Don't kill him!" I was confused, until I saw the color of the baby's hair. It was pure silver.

**Yuffie POV**

"How the heck did Cloud get pregnant? He's a guy for heaven's sake!" went through my head. I was confused. "Don't kill him?" Don't kill who? Then I noticed the child's head, pure silver, meaning Cloud was sephiroth's new mother. No wonder he said we couldn't kill his mother, he was our friend.

**Cloud POV**

I was scared and hurt. Sephiroth was coming and I couldn't stop it. Yuffie looked ready to murder me. It hurt, more and more, I couldn't stop pushing. I push a few more times and he slipped out. I breathe some relief, until my water broke again. I began pushing over and over until his head came out, and then the baby slipped out, similar to sephiroth, and my water broke again.

**Yuffie POV**

I stare at the boy I love. His face, normally stoic, grimaced in pain with each contraction. The baby was an almost exact copy of sephiroth, and I was tempted to kill it, so he doesn't kill us in the future, until cloud cried out again. Another child slipped out of him, the child has hair similar to sephiroth, but lighter. And Cloud cried out again,and we saw the head of a child taking his sweet time. The child's hair was brown, similar to before Cloud's hair turned to the blond we know today. He grunted and it slipped out. He breathe a sign of release. Finally! Mabye I can kill them, so I can have his children, not him!

**Cloud POV**I breathe a sign of relive, who knew that I had triplets! I look over at Yuffie's face, something horrible was about to happen. I cast the strongest Protection spell I knew on them. I passed out, smiling knowing I protected them from the worst.

**Sephiroth POV**I stare from my child-like gaze to see two other kids from my now-permenet mother. Huh, guess I effected Cloud with more than 1. While I stare at the two, yuffie tries to kill us, but she is unsuccessful. I fall back asleep knowing I will have a good life in the future.


End file.
